A rechargeable battery is commonly used to power a handheld, cellular telephone or other electronic appliance. When the battery power is depleted, the battery can be removed from the radiotelephone and replaced by another fully charged battery. The depleted battery can be placed in a battery charger to recharge the battery. Alternatively, a power adapter that connects the radiotelephone to an external power source can power the cellular telephone.
Both battery chargers and power adapters typically include a relatively long power cord that plugs into an electrical outlet, such as a cigarette lighter or wall outlet. Most battery chargers and power adapters do not include any means for power cord management when the battery charger or power adapter is not in use. In such circumstances, the user will typically wrap the power cord around the device or otherwise coil the cord and secure it with a rubber band or tie. These methods of securing the power cord have several drawbacks. First, it is an inconvenience to the consumer to have to wrap or coil the power cord and secure it for storage or transportation. If consumers fail to wrap or coil the cord, it may be damaged during transportation. Even if the cable is wrapped or coiled, there is no way to control the bend radius of the power cord. Consequently, the power cord will be susceptible to fatigue and separation of the cord.
Accordingly, there is a need for a power accessory for a cellular telephone that allows the power cord to be conveniently stored during periods of nonuse or transportation in a manner that will prevent damage to the power cord.